A PDP for a plasma display device is roughly classified into an AC type and a DC type in terms of driving, and also classified into a surface discharge type and an opposing discharge type in terms of discharging. In view of high definition, large screen, and ease of manufacturing, at present, a three-electrode surface discharge type PDP is becoming prevalent.
The surface discharge type PDP is composed of a pair of substrates having at least a transparent front surface that are disposed to face each other so as to form a discharge space therebetween. Barrier ribs are disposed on the substrates to partition the discharge space into a plurality of discharge spaces. Then, electrode groups are disposed on the substrates so as to cause discharge in the discharge spaces partitioned by the barrier ribs. Phosphor that emits red, green, and blue light during discharge is provided so as to form a plurality of discharge cells. Visible light is emitted from red, green, and blue discharge cells by exciting the phosphor with vacuum ultraviolet rays having a short wavelength generated during discharge, thereby performing color display.
A plasma display device using such a PDP features a higher display speed, a wider view angle, easier production of a large screen, and a higher display quality by self-luminescence, compared with an image display device using a liquid crystal panel. Because of the features, the PDP is getting a particular attention in flat panel displays and is used for various applications as a display device for public places and as a display device at home for enjoying a large screen image at home.
In such a plasma display device, the PDP primarily formed of glass is held on a front side of a metal chassis member formed of aluminum or the like. Further, on a rear side of the chassis member, a circuit board that constitutes a driving circuit for causing the PDP to emit light is disposed, thereby constituting a module. This example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-131580.
In the plasma display device, since the large screen is easily realized, in recent years, the products having a size of 65 inches or more have been manufactured and sold. Further, with the demands for higher definition display, products of definition 768×1366 as well as products of higher definition 1080×1920 have been manufactured.
As such, as the large screen and high definition of the plasma display device are advanced, it is necessary to reform the parts constituting the products. In particular, with the advancement of the large screen of the PDP, a chassis member or a front protective cover for holding a large-screen PDP may be increased in weight in order to secure strength.